


Second Chances: Moving On

by dianexchan



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, F/M, High School, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, swimming club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianexchan/pseuds/dianexchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set up after my first fic Second Chances. The reader has moved on to high school but not necessarily moved on from Makoto. But like everything in life...time moves forward, so must she. Kou becomes the swim team manager and the reader is the President of the Art Club. Will the reader's heart heal and move on or will she hold on the little hope she has to be with Makoto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwatobi High

**Author's Note:**

> This is set up after Second Chances. Reader is in High School and goes to school with Kou, Makoto and the others. She tries to move on and live life to the fullest. He's the captian of the Swim Club and she's the President of the Art Club. Will the come together or fall apart?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: To all of you that have read this far, thank you! I'm really honored. I only really wrote this for myself and the fact that people have read this and enjoyed it really makes me happy. 
> 
> Also, I heavily suggest you read the first part of this fic, Second Chances, otherwise you may not fully understand what is going on.
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I've just really had a bad case of writer's block. It's been taking me a lot to get the motivation to write. I'm also getting married real soon so I'll try to update this as much as I can. 
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry this is so angsty. It's crucial for the protagonist to progress as a character. I promise it gets better. Also I want to warn you, the reader suffers from depression. So if that bothers you; you might not want to continue reading this. I just wanted warn my readers. I hope you enjoy!

I rolled over and checked my phone. 4am. _Ugh…_ I could never get the sleep that I needed. I always woke up around this time; 3 or 4 am. And I never could get to sleep at a decent time either. Sometimes I could feel it taking a toll on my body but no matter how much I tried I just couldn’t get sleep. I would just lay down and just lay there with my eyes open and my mind would eventually wander to him. I missed him so much. I missed him every day but I would only allow myself to think about him at night.  Every night I would think of the few short months that we dated and I would smile to myself as tears rolled down my face. Maybe someday I would find love like that again. I sure hoped so.

I eventually, after I was convinced I wasn’t falling back asleep, got up and took a shower and got ready for my morning run. It had become a morning routine now. I would run until I had to prepare breakfast for my mom, her boyfriend and myself. Sosa had been living with us for about 3 months now and he seemed to fit right into our family dynamic. He really did make her happy; there wasn’t a day that my mom wasn’t smiling. It made me happy to see her happy.

I laced up my tennis shoes and I headed out the door into the morning air. I started my normal run route and I just admired the scenery of Iwatobi. Still after all this time living here, I loved it. I loved that it didn’t feel like I had to be rushed to do anything. I loved being near the beach, loved the small town feel, loved having close friends. I’m glad I had started running a few months ago. I had built up my stamina and it always woke me up. Helped me face a day that I wasn’t sure how it was going to go.

I finally got back and started making breakfast. Just a simple breakfast of rice, miso, and eggs. I eventually heard the stir of my mom and Sosa so I put on a pot of coffee. I may not like it but they did. I got the plates ready and the coffee poured and I started rinsing off the dishes I used to cook with.

“This looks delicious as always, [f/n]-chan. Thank you.” Sosa sat down first and then my mother.

“Your welcome. We better eat soon so it doesn’t get cold.”

With a nod we all thanked for the food and began to eat. “So, [f/n], today is your first day of High School. Are you nervous?”

I just shrugged my shoulders. “Not really. All my friends will be there. And Kou is walking me there, so I won’t be totally alone.”

I could see my mom smile. “Well that’s good.”

“Well I better finish getting ready for school. Thanks for eating with me.”

“Anytime.” Sosa assured me. And I headed up to my room to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

 

_While [f/n] gets ready for school_

“Sosa…I’m worried about her.”

“Hmm???”

“I’m worried about [f/n]. Have you noticed anything different about her? She doesn’t seem to be getting any sleep. She’s lost that spark in her eyes.”

Sosa sighs, “I know sweetheart. I’m worried about her too but there really isn’t much we can do right now. I know you want to but, anything you do will only prolong this state she is in. You just have to let her mourn this relationship in her own way. Everyone grieves differently; we just need to be there for her right now. To give her the support that she needs.”

“I know,” her shoulders slump, “It’s just so hard to watch my baby girl in pain and there is nothing that I can do about it.”

Sosa strokes her hair and then puts a strand that has fallen behind her ear. “I know sweetheart. I know.” And then he kisses the crown of her head.

“I love you.” She grabs his hand.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

I grab my bento out of our refrigerator that I had prepared the night before and put it in my bag. I smooth out my skirt and red bow on my shirt and turn to leave.

“I’m heading out!” I call back to my mom and Sosa.

I hear them walking out to see me off. “Okay dear, have a good day.” My mother hugs me and Sosa wishes me well. I turn to head out the door and I feel a touch on my shoulder. I know I shouldn’t have flinched but I just…I just…I just wished it was Makoto. Just once. I swallowed hard to fight back the tears.

“Um, [f/n] would you mind if I talked to you a minute?” I nod to him and my mother heads back to her room. I guess to get ready for the day herself. I swallowed hard and tried to hide my anxiety.

“Sure, Sosa-san. What was it that you needed?”

“You know you can just call me Sosa.”

“Oh yeah…Sorry. Sosa.”

He smiled. “I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. Nothing too major.” I just nodded my head as I sat down. “Okay I just wanted you to know that if there is anything that you wanted or needed to talk to me about that I’m always here to listen. No matter what it is. I know you’ve been through a lot recently and I just want you to know that your mother and I are here to support you no matter what.”

“Okay…I’ll keep that in mind.” I stuttered out. This is getting weird. He then turned around to check his surroundings I guess. It was like he was making sure my mother wasn’t around. “She’s in her room. She’s not watching.”

His eyes got wide, “How did you…”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I just guessed.” I strained my ears a little more. “If my guess is correct, she’s in the shower. She always does that around this time to get ready for work.”

I could hear him chuckle, “You really know your mother’s schedule, huh?”

I blush, “Kinda…yeah.” I could hear him laugh.

“Well you know me and your mother have been together a while right?”

I just nod. “You’ve been really good for her.”

He blushes slightly, “Thank you. Well, I was wanting to ask you a question.”

“Hmm??”

I see him shift and he pulls a box out of his pocket and sets it on the table. Not just any box but a jewelry box.

“Is that??”

“Open it.” And I did. And there laid a beautiful 3 stone diamond ring. My eyes just widened at what I was holding. I was speechless.

“I really love your mother. I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my….” I then spotted some movement at the top of the stairs and closed the box really quick and hid it in my hands under the table.

“Oh! Well thanks for the well wishes Sosa!” I eyed him trying to tell him my mother was at the top of the stairs. I really hoped she didn’t see what I had been holding. I spoke a little louder than necessary. “I’m really glad you feel about my mother that way. I feel the same way.” He apparently got it as I passed him the box under the table. “Well I got to head to school or I’ll be late! Bye Sosa!”

“Oh, yes! Bye [f/n]-chan. Have a good day.” I walked out the door.

As I got a safe distance away. I sighed. That had been close. I couldn’t believe it. Sosa was going to propose!!!! I couldn’t ask for a better step-dad. He was so caring and loving and I knew he could take care of my mom. Remembering his question, I dug my phone out of my bag and sent a quick text to Sosa.

_To: Sosa_

_Me: Yes._

Hopefully he would get it. I put my phone back as I headed to Kou’s house.

I couldn’t believe it! My mom was going to get remarried!


	2. Kou and My Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou can't wait to get my secret out of the protagonist.

I hurried off to meet Kou at her house. I was a giddy mess and really couldn’t keep the smile from my face. I couldn’t believe the news I had gotten and I just wanted to tell someone.

“You’re late [f/n]-chan!” Kou chided me.

“I’m sorry, Sosa wanted to talk to me before I left.” I reached her and rested my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

“Okay…what’s up?” Kou was clearly intrigued.

I smirked; “Oh nothing really, just wanted ask me a few things.”

“Oh no you don’t, spit it out! It has to be a juicy bit of news.”

I chuckled, “I’ll tell you at lunch, we’re going to be late for school.”

“You can tell me on the way!” It was way too easy to tease her.

“Okay…fine, fine. Well…”

“Yes??”

“Sosa asked me…”

“Mmhmm…” she nodded.

“For permission to marry my mother!” I beamed.

“Ohmygod!!!!” she squealed.

“I know!!” I squealed and then got really serious, “Just keep it a secret okay? No one else knows. I don’t want it getting around to the whole town.”

“I know I know. My lips are sealed,” She mimed zipping her lips shut.

We finally got to school and I walked up and stopped in my tracks.  There he was, talking with Haru before class. I swallowed hard and bit my cheek to keep the tears back that threatened to leak out.

are you…” Kou started and then I think she saw him.

I swallowed, I could do this. I couldn’t keep avoiding him forever. “Come on, we have to see which class we’re going to be in. Hopefully we’re in the same class.”

She nodded and she walked with me in silence. We stood at the back and stood on our tip toes to see the board in front of us. “Yes!” Gou exclaimed, “We’re in the same class! 1-2!” I released the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding. I was so relieved. At least I was in class with someone that I knew. I could feel someone staring at me but I didn’t dare look up. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I didn’t want to face them right now.

“[f/n]-chan, you go ahead. I’ll meet up with you in class. I have something to take care of.” I nodded and headed to our new classroom.

* * *

 

It was the first time I had seen her since we parted ways a couple of years ago. To be honest, she still affected me. I still saw her in my dreams, I still looked at her picture from time to time, my heart still belonged to her. But to me, it wasn’t fair to her to have her wait while I needed to be there for Haru. These past two years have been rough for him. I don’t even think he knew how much of an impact Rin had on him.

When I first saw her I was so happy to see her after all this time. Even if I couldn’t talk to her, just her presence eased my nerves. When she walked up to the class assignment board I really got a good look at her. I was so shocked I audibly gasped. Haru shifted next to me and I saw Kou glance to me from the side. I just wanted to go [f/n]. She was so thin. It looked like she had lost at least 30 lbs. Her skin was pale and she just looked unhealthy and then I looked at her beautiful face. My heart nearly broke all over again. Her face looked sunk-in, dark circles under her eyes and those eyes. Those eyes that once shone with brilliance. Those [e/c] orbs that once danced in the moonlight just for me looked dead. There was no shine. She bit her lip and I saw it. She was biting her cheek this whole time. She did that when she was holding back pain. It brought me back to the time at the dreadful swim tournament. Back to the time when I messed up. I started to walk towards her. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. I would be there for her this time and I would never let her go. I took a step and then I felt a hand at my wrist.

I looked down and then at Haru. He just shook his head. I knew that I couldn’t go to her. She wasn’t mine anymore. But seeing her in pain just tore my heart into more pieces.

“[f/n]-chan, you go ahead. I’ll meet up with you in class. I have something to take care of.” I heard Gou tell [f/n]-chan. I watched [f/n] walk away. I hated that sight; her walking away. Then Gou started walking towards me.

“Makoto-san, Haruka-san.” Gou greeted us.

“Hello Gou.” I bowed to her. I looked at her crossed arms. Of course she was upset.

“Makoto-san, could I speak to you for a minute?”

“Uh, sure.” I swallowed hard and I followed Gou over to a tree. She turned around to face me. This was the confrontation I was dreading.

“Is this the first time you’ve seen [f/n]-chan?”

“Since?” she just nodded. “Yes.” She sighed.

“I wish you wouldn’t have had to see her like this. I thought she would have been better by now but it’s just getting worse as time goes by.”

“I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.” She glared at me. She reminded me of Rin in that moment.

“Sorry.”

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Huh?”

“I need you to promise me something.” She repeated herself.

“Uhh…”

“I need you to not go to her, no matter how much you want to.”

“What?!”

“She needs to heal Makoto-san. And you still aren’t willing to choose her over Haruka-san right?”

I swallowed. Was I? I really did miss her. But Haru needed me…

“That’s what I thought. She needs someone who will choose her. She’ll get over this eventually, but I saw you wanted to go to her. That’s not what she needs right now. She doesn’t need conflicted emotions right now. She needs to find herself again. To find her own happiness.”

I swallowed hard, “But I still love her…” I whispered to myself.

Her voice softened. “I know Makoto-san. And if you’re meant to be, she’ll come back to you eventually. But she needs all of you; not some part of you. You need to figure things out for yourself too. You need to heal too.”

“But have you seen her?!? She’s not healthy! She’s lost so much weight and she looks so sickly. Like at any moment she will fall over! She needs help!”

“You don’t think I know that?!?” she yelled at me. “I’ve had to watch all this and there isn’t anything that I can do about it! She doesn’t want to talk about it so all I have figured out that I can do is be supportive and let her come to me if she has a problem!” I looked at her in shock. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. She really did care about [f/n]-chan. “I’m sorry,” she was starting to calm down, “So what do you say Makoto-san?”

I had to do this for her. No matter how hard it was. “I promise. I promise I won’t go to her.” I swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall.

“Thank you.” And Gou went after [f/n]-chan; the girl who still had my heart.


	3. High School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonist goes to the Samezuka/Iwatobi joint practice and meets some new friends!

School went by with no noticeable changes. I didn’t see Makoto that much; maybe in passing. I was really trying to live my life. It was hard at first but day by day it got easier. The art club recruited me after hearing about my success in the art club I was in in middle school. Kou, much to my surprise, helped Nagisa, Haru, and Makoto create a new swim club. She became their manager and from what she told me Makoto was the president and Haru the Vice-President. They recruited someone from the Track Club, from what Kou told me, to be their butterfly swimmer. I think she told me his name was Ryuugazaki Rei and he was a 1st year just like me.

Kou was also dealing with her brother. He apparently came back from Australia but rarely talked to her. He hadn’t talked to me since he came back for New Year’s that one year. I was really worried about him. I had a feeling something had happened in Australia but I didn’t want to force him to talk about it. I also was upset with him. We had been nothing but supportive of him and he just cut off all contact? What exactly happened? Kou is his sister and we’ve been so worried about him. Every time Kou would talk about it I would try my best to be objective and just listen to her rant about it but it was hard. I just wanted to shake him awake and say that everything would be okay. That you have family right here and we will support you no matter what. Apparently, I learned from Kou that he had quit swimming; which was a huge surprise to me. Swimming was everything to Rin and he had just quit? What was going on?

I was on the roof with Kou picking through my lunch; not really eating anything. I didn’t really have an appetite. I know I needed to eat, but didn’t really feel like it. I could feel Kou’s eyes on me but I didn’t dare look up.

“Are you not hungry [f/n”]-chan?”

“Oh,” I look up “Hmm? Oh yeah. I’m just feeling all that hungry today.” Well I usually don’t feel all that hungry everyday but people didn’t need to know that.

“Hmm..” she looked really worried. I was eating, just not as much these days. “Well, I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, really?” I perk my head up, “What is it?”

“You know how my brother came back to Japan and is going to Samezuka Academy?”

I nodded my head and she continued.

“Well, I found out he wasn’t swimming there.” My eyes just widened. Samezuka was a swimming powerhouse school and he wasn’t swimming? What was going on?

“But why??”

“I really don’t know [f/n]-chan. It had me worried about him so I thought I could get Haru and the other guys to help him open up. They snuck over to Samezuka and Haru and Rin had a race. Surprisingly enough Rin won against Haru and after that the boys decided to start up the swim club here at Iwatobi. They needed another member and I wanted to help them out so…”

“So what?”

She instantly bowed her head with her hands together in front of her head. “Please don’t be mad [f/n]-chan! I offered to be their manager!”

My eyes softened and I touched her on the shoulder. I knew this was hard for her. She had specifically not said his name because she knew what it did to me. She was such a good friend. “I’m not mad Kou-chan.” She slowly lifted her head. “I’m glad you are their manager. They’re going to need someone to keep them in line.” I chuckled.

She smiled, “I’m so glad!” The brightness of her smile nearly blinded me. I’m glad this made her happy. I suddenly felt her arms around me as she pulled me into a hug and I nearly fell over.

“Okay okay!” I chuckle.

“There is more…” She sheepishly looked up at me.

“More?”

“I kind of set them up a joint practice with Samezuka…Would you come with me? You could see my brother again…”

I instantly froze. I was torn. I really wanted to see Rin again but I knew seeing Makoto swimming again would be hard for me. I bit my lip. But maybe seeing it again would be good for me. Help me to heal a little more. You know, the more exposure the less the impact.

I swallowed and I finally looked back up at Kou. “You don’t have to if…”

“No, Kou.” I swallowed hard. “I’ll go with you.”

“You will? Thanks!” She nearly tackled me with a hug again. I laughed and patted her on the back.

* * *

 

“I can’t find anything to wear!!!” I sighed and laid back on my bed. It was the day of the joint practice. I don’t know why I was so worried about it but I was. Actually, if I was being true to myself deep down I wanted to dress up nice to prove to Tachibana what he gave up. Maybe it vindictive but it made me a little bit happy down in my heart. I begrudgingly got up and went to go look at my closet once again and that’s when I found it. “AHA! This will be perfect!”

I grabbed my grey cardigan, my green V-neck tee and some dark faded jeans and got dressed. I barely had enough time to do my make-up before I had to be at Samezuka. I told Kou I would go by myself so that she could leave with the team. I made it just in time with help of a nice kid with a grey bowl haircut.

“You didn’t have to do this. Umm…” I didn’t even know his name!

“Nitori Aiichiro. And it’s no problem. I was actually on my way there myself. I’m on the swim team and you looked like you were kind of lost.”

“Nitori-san, well thank you.” I smiled to him and bowed in appreciation.

“It’s noo…no problem umm…” he stuttered. It was kind of cute.

“Oh sorry, I’m [l/n] [f/n].” My smile seemed to fluster him a little bit more.

“Nice to meet you [l/n]-san.”

“Well we better head in or we’ll be late.”

“Ah, right!”

We both hurried in to the indoor pool and I looked around the large room with a large pool. There were fit guys all surrounding the pool. It was a little daunting but I bet Kou was having the time of her life. Speaking of I looked over and saw Kou talking to some guy with red hair and golden eyes.

“Nitori-san.”

He looked up, “Hmm?”

“You better head over to your team before your captain catches you. Luckily he seems preoccupied at the moment.” I chuckle.

“Oh right. Nice to meet you again, [l/n]-san!” He runs over to his team and I walk over to Kou.

“Hey Kou, I’m here.”

She jumps a little, “Oh! You’re here! Thanks so much for coming!” “Oh, most of you guys remember [f/n]-chan, right?” I swallowed hard. I could do this!

“That’s Nagisa. Of course.”

All of a sudden I feel a weight on my right side. “[f/n]-chan! I didn’t know you were going to go to Iwatobi! Why didn’t you tell me???”

“Uhh…”

“I forgive you but promise to come watch some of our practices, okay??”

I just nodded my head not trusting my voice. “That’s Haru.” I swallowed hard and we just nodded to each other. “That’s Makoto.”

I could do this. I could do this. I could do this. I could do this. “H..Hi Makoto.”

“Hi, [f/n].” He smiled. If he could do this, so could I.

“And this”, she pointed to boy with blue hair, red thick rimmed glasses, and violet eyes, “Is Ryuugazaki Rei. He’s the newest addition to the team.”

“Hi Ryuugazaki-kun. I’m [l/n] [f/n].” I bowed, “Well I’m going to go over there. Good luck with your practice!” I hurried over to the wall so I could watch. I really hoped it didn’t look rushed, this was about as much as I could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload two chapters. I want to thank you guys who have read this with me this far! You guys are awesome. Who knew this little project would turn into this big of thing. :P I hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic. There's a lot that goes on but I promise this fic is mainly Makoto/Reader centric. This has a lot of development for the protagonist and Makoto so that their relationship is a healthy one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always you can find me fangirling at [tumblr](http://dianexchan-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
